


what you want, not what you need

by Lise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Illusions, Loki Makes Bad Choices, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, POV Loki (Marvel), Rimming, Sakaar (Marvel), Sexual Content, Vibrators, inappropriate use of magic, well at least I'm having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: Loki's been holding out pretty well on Sakaar. The Grandmaster is getting a little tired of it.Loki loses a bet, and it's time to pay up.





	what you want, not what you need

**Author's Note:**

> An anon dropped a prompt in my inbox shortly after _Ragnarok_ came out, and...well. Here it is, 7,000 words later, 100% porn, my first lengthy foray into the wonderful world of a pairing that I tripped into. As I put it on my Tumblr, I suppose this shouldn't be surprising: "it’s dub-con with loki getting fucked senseless by an immortal god obsessed with pleasure on an orgy slave planet."
> 
> Honestly. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta [Amelia](http://ameliarating.tumblr.com), and a whole host of people on Tumblr enabling me. I'm [there](http://veliseraptor.tumblr.com) if you want to come say hi.

It was amazing how high one could rise with flirting, suggestion, and a few convenient accidents. 

Sakaar - for so it was called - might be a rubbish heap of a planet, but its de-facto king was easy to read: he was a man who sought only entertainment and pleasure in all their myriad forms. Loki could work with that. And would.

But he had limits. Necessary limits. Sex was off the table, as far as he was concerned, though he let the Grandmaster think otherwise. He kept up the facade, light and playful, a touch here, a suggestive comment there. 

By the way the Grandmaster’s eyes gleamed looking at him, Loki suspected that he knew exactly what Loki was doing, but he seemed to be enjoying it. All Loki had to do was string him along for as long as it took to work his way into a position where he could strike. He doubted anyone - other than perhaps that woman who was his second, Topaz - would weep, or even bat an eye. 

It was a good plan. A solid plan that made the best of an awful situation, and if his thoughts kept trying to stray to Thor (probably dead) or Odin (definitely dead), there was always alcohol to take the edge off. 

Not too much, though. He needed to keep his wits about him. The Grandmaster, it turned out, was _handsy._

And then, a couple weeks later, he was lurking around the Grandmaster, watching closely for any sign of weakness, when Thor was wheeled in, bound and helpless. A prisoner. A _contender._ Loki pretended at ignorance, which of course Thor tried to puncture, but with how quickly the Grandmaster agreed to let Thor face his champion…

Loki hadn’t seen the warrior for himself. But he did know that he’d left a fair number of bodies in his wake, and for all Thor’s power...his heart twisted uneasily. A new objective added itself to his list, apparently of its own accord. _Free Thor._ _Convince him to stay here and survive._

As soon as Thor was gone, the Grandmaster turned toward him. “Brother, is it?” He said. 

“Adopted,” Loki repeated, thinking quickly. “We’re not close.” 

“Fascinating,” the Grandmaster said. “What a coincidence.”

“Indeed,” Loki agreed. “What a coincidence.” 

“It’s a good thing you’re not too fond of him,” the Grandmaster said casually. “After all, if he really is going to face my champion, sparkles or no sparkles…” He made a sort of “ _shhk_ ” noise, and then laughed. Loki’s stomach went tighter. 

“Truer words,” he said faintly. Aware of the crowd of eyes watching him closely, waiting for him to falter. He wouldn’t. “Though I would say he seems fairly tough.” 

“You think so?” The Grandmaster smiled. “Well. We could always make things more interesting. Bet on it.”

Loki blinked. “What sort of wager?” He asked, stalling. He knew he couldn’t say anything but _yes,_ though. Not safely. 

“Say this Thor, Lord of Thunder, wins tomorrow,” the Grandmaster said. “You get anything your little heart desires. Well, not quite anything. Gold, mostly. Bragging rights. Bigger room. Bragging rights.”

“And if you win?” Loki asked. 

The Grandmaster’s grin was almost charming. “You stop being such a tease and give up what you keep dangling in front of my nose.” 

_Oh._ Loki swallowed. “That doesn’t seem like a particularly fair wager.” 

“I’m open to suggestions if you have anything else to bet. Not _too_ open to suggestions, though. I like my idea better. Come on, it’ll be fun.” 

Loki was less sure about that. But much as it grated, the Grandmaster was right: he didn’t really have anything else to offer. 

Thor, he told himself, could beat any contender. He would be fine. And with money...he could do more, if he had some of his own money. People could be bought. He’d be fine, without having to take his clothes off. 

“All right,” he said, with a dazzling smile. “I’ll take that bet.”

* * *

The Grandmaster had the fucking _Hulk._

The Hulk, who _narrowly_ managed to beat Thor but didn’t kill him (at least _that_ was a relief), and Loki was trying very, very hard not to look at the Grandmaster standing and clapping, cheering with as much enthusiasm as the rest of the crowd. He sank down into the couch. 

As the cheering began to die down, the Grandmaster came over to him and waggled his eyebrows. “Well,” he said. “How about that.”

“Good fight,” Loki mumbled. 

“Of course it was! He’s my champion for a reason.” The Grandmaster was practically glowing. “So. How about that wager?” 

Loki coughed and cleared his throat. “Ah. Yes.” 

The Grandmaster patted him on the shoulder, and Loki didn’t think he imagined the slightly proprietary air as he did so. “Good, good. Meet me in my room - one of my rooms. The east one. About an hour or so. Meet me in an hour or so.” He positively leered. “I think we’ll be busy longer than that.” 

Loki tried not to edge back into the couch. “Mm,” he said, and stood. “I had better go...find something suitable to wear.” 

“You do that,” the Grandmaster said. He patted Loki’s chest when he stood up. “How do you feel about being tied up? Someone else watching? Roleplay?” 

_Oh, Norns._

* * *

Loki was not, as some might think, some sort of blushing virgin. Just because he was _selective_ in comparison to some…

Though admittedly this was a little different. He’d never...well, there was no good way to put it. Whored himself out to someone. 

_Damn_ Thor. Of all the times to lose. Never mind that he’d lost a rigged fight; apparently it still counted. 

Still, if he was going to do this, he was going to look his best. He changed his own clothes into something looser (easier to remove), the colors mirroring the Grandmaster’s own. It just so _happened_ that there were some appropriate garments in his drawers. It only took a few adjustments to narrow them to fit, soft boots laced to the knee, and a few touches of black lining around his eyes. _Good enough,_ he thought, examining himself in the mirror, and emerged to find the Grandmaster’s stone-faced second standing waiting. 

Loki summoned a tight smile. “Shall we?”

He followed her through the hallways to an elevator that shot upwards, trying to compose himself and iron out the unfortunate jitters. This was hardly the worst thing he’d ever done. The Grandmaster was...somewhat handsome. And exuded no small amount of peculiar magnetism. This needn’t be something onerous. 

“Here,” his escort said simply. The doors of the elevator slid open on a large, garishly decorated room. The circular bed took up a good fourth of the space; another third went to the bar. There was somehow still room for a couch and a low table.

The Grandmaster was lounging loose-limbed and comfortable on the couch. He smiled broadly at Loki, who felt his face twitch but could not quite smile back. “Oh, come on,” he said. “There’s no need to be so stiff. Pun unintended! Mostly. This is going to be _fun._ ”

Loki did manage a tight smile, finally. “Promises, promises.” 

The Grandmaster raised a hand and crooked a finger at him. “C’mere. Let’s see if I can’t get you to relax a little, hm? Something to drink, maybe? How’s that sound?” 

At least that would _help._ “I think that sounds like a fine idea.” 

The Grandmaster stood up and went over to a bar. Loki drifted over to watch him, just in case, but if anything other than brightly colored liquor went into the glass he didn’t see it, and the Grandmaster offered it to him with a flourish, picking up his own and raising it in Loki’s direction. “Cheers,” he said. 

Loki took a cautious sip and his eyes widened. All the alcohol he’d had here so far - and there was plenty of it about - had been sickeningly sweet. This was, too, but there was a bit of bite to it too and a pleasant fizziness. 

“This is...nice,” Loki said. 

“Of course it is,” the Grandmaster said. “My own stash. Only the best for my personal guests.” He winked. Loki took another sip from his glass. It was certainly strong; he could already feel some of the tension bleeding away, clenched muscles loosening. “Sorry about your champion,” the Grandmaster said, though he didn’t sound very sincere. “Your brother?” 

“Like I said,” Loki said easily. “I hardly know him.” His heart lurched a little in his chest, but he pushed that aside. Thor had _survived,_ at least. And he really could not be thinking about Thor at a time like this. “Besides...there are worse bets to lose.” This time he did manage a smile. 

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” the Grandmaster said appreciatively. “Not that you weren’t already there, mind, but...I’m so glad we could stop putting this off.” 

Loki downed the rest of his glass and held it out. “Might I?” 

The Grandmaster refilled it and gestured toward the couch. “Sit down,” he said, more order than suggestion. He draped an arm over Loki’s shoulder, tall enough that he could do it comfortably. “You’re quite the catch. And quite the challenge! I was starting to wonder if I was going to have to do something _drastic._ ” He laughed, fingers following the line of Loki’s collarbone up toward his neck. Loki wondered briefly what ‘drastic’ meant and then pushed it away in favor of taking another drink, turning his head. 

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” he echoed, and the Grandmaster twisted to sit sideways on the couch, body angled toward him. 

“Oh?” He said, his eyes suddenly intent. “Where’s it going to get me?”

Loki swallowed. “Where do you want it to get you?”

The Grandmaster reached over and plucked the drink out of Loki’s hand, setting it down on the table without looking away. He slid his hand around the back of Loki’s neck and he went limp in an almost instinctive response. He pulled Loki in slowly, and breathed on his mouth. He smelled faintly like mint. 

_Now or never,_ Loki thought a little dizzily, and leaned forward to kiss him, wet and open-mouthed. The Grandmaster’s tongue slid into his mouth and Loki hummed, letting himself be pressed back slowly into the couch, the Grandmaster’s body stretched out over him. 

“ _There_ you go,” he said, pulling back. “Much better.” 

“Don’t stop,” Loki said, because if he stopped he might start thinking too much and that would definitely ruin the mood.

“That’s what I like to hear,” the Grandmaster said cheerfully. “You know, normally there’d be a lot more people here, but I thought you deserved something special. A little individual attention, you know. You’re lucky that way.”

“Mmhm,” Loki said, but he was on the verge of overthinking what he was doing and stopped that by the simple expedient of shifting his hips so he could rub himself against the Grandmaster’s thigh. That helped. The Grandmaster seemed pleased too, based on the way he used his hips to push Loki back down and his pleased hum as he fastened his lips to Loki’s neck and sucked hard. 

Loki sucked in a breath and the Grandmaster let up, but only for a second before he moved his mouth down and did it again. Loki squirmed and the Grandmaster paused. “Ah-ah,” he said, more or less into Loki’s neck. “Hold still. I need to leave _some_ kind of mark on you. Unless you want to wear a collar.” He paused. “Would you wear a collar?” 

Loki hovered for a second between _absolutely not_ and _sure, if you say so_ and muffled both by grabbing onto the Grandmaster’s shoulders and dropping one leg onto the floor to give him some leverage to grind his hips up more deliberately.

The robes were beginning to feel a little warm. 

Apparently the Grandmaster had had the same thought, because he pulled back and patted Loki on the chest. “Take these off,” he said. Loki sat up and shed the outer robe and unlaced the one underneath to let it fall open, framing his chest. The Grandmaster ran his hands up over Loki’s stomach and he dropped his head back, wondering if there’d been something in the drink to make him so - _sensitive._

Or else maybe it had just been that long.

Loki moved to straddle the Grandmaster, hands braced on the back of the couch on either side of him and looking down at him. He raised one hand, thumb swiping over Loki’s lower lip. When he pulled it away he showed Loki the smear of metallic paint. 

“It suits you,” he said, with a smirk that had more than a touch of an edge. Loki’s breath snagged and the Grandmaster grabbed his hair and pulled him down, kissing him forcefully and Loki knew that he was being marked. _Branded._

That should have bothered him more than it did. He relaxed into it, opening his mouth and rocking his body up toward him. He raised his hands to slide the Grandmaster’s outer robe off his shoulder and he caught Loki’s wrists. 

“Ah,” he said chidingly. “Not just yet.” He let go and slid one hand into Loki’s hair, pulling his head back to bare his throat. Loki’s breathing hitched and he shivered as the Grandmaster trailed his fingers down Loki’s chest, over his stomach, drifting over to squeeze his thigh. “You’re very sensitive,” he said casually.

Loki felt himself flush. It’d always been something he was vaguely ashamed of - a few of his previous lovers had teased him with it. _Easy_. The Grandmaster leaned forward and ran his tongue up Loki’s throat. 

“We can do plenty with that,” he murmured, and Loki’s shuddered again, acutely aware of how close the Grandmaster’s hand was to his stiffening cock. 

He swallowed with some difficulty for his head being bent back. “Tell me what you want,” he said, letting his voice slide into a lower register.

“Well,” the Grandmaster said, sounding pleased. He shifted forward toward Loki, the gleam in his eyes unmistakably predatory. “Isn’t that a question.” His hand slid from Loki’s thigh over to his crotch and pressed down; Loki’s hips bucked up into it. “How about,” he said conversationally, “you get on the floor, on your knees, and show me what that gorgeous mouth can do.”

Loki’s mouth opened and he made a small sound at the back of his throat. “Sounds agreeable,” he managed, a little faintly. The Grandmaster let go of him and lounged back on the couch, legs spread and watching Loki with that little smile that made a faint shiver roll down his spine.

He slid off the couch as fluidly as he could between his legs, on his knees and looking up at him. The Grandmaster reached out and ran his fingers through Loki's hair like he was petting a cat, and Loki very briefly hated himself for leaning into it. But it felt good, and he accepted the nudge urging his head down.

"Your pants are still on," Loki said.

"Do something about it."

Loki considered his options and decided magic might be more impressive. He twisted his fingers in a quick little gesture and the pants vanished. The Grandmaster straightened up.

"Ooh," he said. "That's a neat trick. Do yours."

The back of Loki's neck burned but he swallowed the humiliation (neat trick) and removed his own pants the same way, leaving only robes hanging open. The Grandmaster scanned him obviously and appreciatively; Loki's neck burned hotter but his cock twitched too.

This time he didn't wait to be pushed before dropping his head and pressing his lips to the inside of one of his thighs, moving upward a little at a time. The Grandmaster's fingers dragged over his scalp.

"As much as I appreciate the foreplay," he said, "I think we can get on to the main event."

Loki didn't need further instruction. He pulled away and moved, eyes flickering down to the Grandmaster's erection. Normal enough, he thought with some relief. If...Norns. Prodigious.

His jaw was going to ache by the end of this. Probably other things, too. 

He raised a hand, intending to guide the Grandmaster’s cock into his mouth, but the man’s hand (man? Oh no, he was something else entirely) knotted in his hair and pulled hard enough that Loki’s eyes watered. 

“No hands,” he said, and when Loki looked up his stomach flipped for the look in his eyes. “Just your mouth.”

“Of course,” Loki said, hoping the hitch in his voice was mistaken for arousal rather than nerves. He dropped his hands and leaned down, lifting the Grandmaster’s cock on his tongue and wrapping his lips around the head, starting with light flicks of his tongue. The Grandmaster’s hand still holding a handful of his hair pulled lightly. 

“You are a tease, aren’t you,” he said, but it sounded almost _fond._ Loki’s face warmed and he bobbed his head down slightly before pulling back up, tongue and lips working the most sensitive places he knew and he was good at this, maybe if he could end this quickly-

The Grandmaster’s hand pushed at the back of his skull. It wasn’t really more than a nudge, but Loki could feel the barely veiled strength behind it. Not a threat, exactly. Just enough to suggest that if Loki didn’t _move things along_ then he’d wind up regretting it.

He relaxed his jaw and slid his mouth down the shaft, using every trick he knew. “Very good,” the Grandmaster said, and Loki felt an embarrassing shudder of pleasure for the praise. “Yes, that’s nice. I made a good choice with you, didn’t I, I always like being right. Usually am, I can spot the good ones a mile away-”

Loki bobbed his head back up with an obscene, wet noise, cheeks hollowing. The Grandmaster hummed appreciatively. His hand tightened in Loki’s hair and pulled him back until his cock slipped out of Loki’s mouth. He reached out and ran his thumb across Loki’s lips, slick with spit and no doubt swollen. Loki knew what he was supposed to do: he opened his mouth obediently, letting the Grandmaster slide two fingers in and press down on his tongue, his thumb stroking Loki’s cheek, feather-light. 

“Question, sweetheart,” he said, fingers still in Loki’s mouth, thumb moving to his chin, urging Loki’s head back. “If I wanted you to take all of my cock all the way down your pretty throat...what would you think about that?” 

Loki inhaled a little raggedly, his eyes widening. He couldn’t answer, not with the Grandmaster’s fingers still in his mouth, and the Grandmaster smiled at him. “Rhetorical question,” he said. “I’m going to do it anyway.” 

Loki heard himself make a faint sound in his throat. The Grandmaster withdrew his fingers and guided Loki’s head back, pushing into Loki’s mouth and this time he held Loki’s head steady as he pumped his hips, shallow thrusts at first and he tried to relax his jaw (already starting to ache) and open his throat, the position awkward, his neck straining. 

He knew it was coming, but the slow, deep thrust that hit the back of his throat made Loki choke, trying to pull back. The hand in his hair tightened. “Ah,” said the Grandmaster’s voice in clear warning. “None of that.” 

Loki shuddered but he didn’t fight, eyes open wide and watering. He could feel his throat spasming and shoved down the reflex to gag. He flicked his eyes up and the Grandmaster smiled at him and rocked his hips again, out and then in, pushing a little deeper and Loki sucked in air through his nose, mouth stretched wide. The Grandmaster reached down and pressed his thumb at the corner of Loki’s mouth. 

“Gorgeous,” he said. Loki closed his eyes, spit that he couldn’t swallow dripping over his chin. 

Again one of those slow, almost lazy thrusts, pushing deeper, and this time he didn’t stop. Loki forced himself to relax, felt his throat stretch and almost panicked, fingers curling into the carpet and a pathetic whine squeezing out of his nose. “That’s it,” the Grandmaster said, voice almost a purr. “Oh, yes, _yes-_ ”

And then he started fucking him. There was nothing _slow_ or _lazy_ or _gentle_ about it - he held Loki’s head still, thrusts hard and fast so Loki had to gulp air in between, all he could do open his mouth and _take_ it and-

And Loki was getting _hard_ from it. From being used like this. 

_Humiliating,_ he thought dazedly, but mostly his head was spinning, his throat and jaw aching and he didn’t know how much longer he could go.

He was just thinking he might pass out when the Grandmaster stiffened and Loki could have sworn he _felt_ the cock in his throat pulse as he came, forcing Loki to swallow convulsively so he didn’t choke. 

He released Loki’s hair with a satisfied sigh and Loki tumbled back, coughing, his face wet with tears and saliva. He felt - half wrecked, and he’d barely even been touched. He stared at the Grandmaster, wide-eyed. The Grandmaster looked like a cat that had cornered a mouse. 

“So,” he said. “That’s just an appetizer.” 

Loki licked his lips. “Is that...so?” 

“If you stand up and get on the bed...I’ll show you what comes next.”

Standing, at the moment, sounded like a tall order. But Loki had a feeling he was going to regret it if he didn’t try. He managed to gain his feet, legs shaking, and stumble over to the large bed.

“Just on the edge,” the Grandmaster said behind him. “That’ll do better for what I have in mind.”

Loki sat down slowly. The Grandmaster shed his robe entirely and prowled over, planting his hands on Loki’s shoulders and shoving him down on his back, scanning his body again with that hungry, predatory expression. 

“Right,” he said. “So,” and pulled Loki’s legs apart, kneeling down between them. Loki stared at him, startled and wide-eyed.

“You’re very pretty, you know,” the Grandmaster informed him, and Loki flushed. 

“Thank you,” Loki managed, with all the decorum he could summon when he was naked, spread-eagled, and probably about to be fucked for an immortal being’s pleasure.

The Grandmaster beamed at him, then threw Loki’s legs over his shoulders, sliding his thumb over the smooth stretch of skin between Loki’s asshole and his balls. Loki shuddered violently and made an embarrassingly whimper-like noise. 

“Ooh,” the Grandmaster said. “So he likes that. Good to know.” 

Like he was speaking for an audience. Loki wondered if an audience _was_ watching and the thought made him flush, not sure if it was pleasure or shame. Something on the edge of both, maybe. 

“Turn over,” the Grandmaster ordered. “I’ve got an idea. I think you’ll enjoy it. You have good stamina, don’t you? Of course there are solutions for that but I don’t like stopping in the middle of things-”

“I’ll be fine,” Loki gasped out. The Grandmaster let Loki’s legs drop and he rolled to his stomach, bent over the edge of the expansive bed. He felt absurdly exposed, the more so when the Grandmaster nudged his legs apart and grabbed Loki’s ass, massaging muscle, pulling his buttocks apart, his fingers sliding between them. 

“Hold on,” he said. “Let’s make this...interesting. Stay right there.” 

Loki held still, shivering a little. He tried to turn his head to look, but he couldn’t see anything. He did feel it when a soft cuff closed around his wrist, and he started upwards. “What-”

“Shh,” the Grandmaster said. Another cuff around his other wrist, and if they were soft, padded, it still kicked up instinctive panic to be bound like this. He jerked against the restraints, tugging as hard as he could. The Grandmaster’s hand landed lightly between his shoulderblades and Loki fell still, shuddering. 

“Easy,” he said, like Loki was a horse in need of soothing. Loki went limp, not so much comforted as...something else. 

The hand pulled away. “Now,” Loki heard him say, and tried to strain his head to see without success. “Where were we...oh, yes.” 

His hands slid over Loki’s ass again, squeezed.

And then a wet, smooth stroke, from his balls to his hole, and Loki’s whole body jerked. He heard himself make a small, pathetic noise and immediately his face went hot. He pressed it into the blankets but that only barely muffled the noise he made when the Grandmaster did it again, his tongue over that sensitive stretch of skin making him quiver like a leaf in a high wind. 

The sound he made when his tongue actually probed against his asshole was positively mortifying. Loki grabbed fistfuls of blankets so he didn’t push back into it, not wanting to give up that fast. He had to do a little better than that.

It wasn’t _his_ fault it’d been a long, long, _long_ time. 

The Grandmaster pulled his legs further apart, tongue teasing and testing and Loki’s legs wouldn’t stop shaking, pent up need very suddenly making itself known. He tried to think of anything other than what was currently happening to his ass but it was _very_ hard, especially when the Grandmaster kept pausing to say things like “that was a nice sound” and “very good, should I do that again?” and Loki wanted to tell him to shut up and _yes, do that again._

Another probe of his tongue, this time joined by a thumb rubbing in _just_ the right spot. Loki heard himself make a sort of “gaaah” noise of utmost indignity and came messily onto the blanket.

The Grandmaster seemed to take that as an invitation to fuck his tongue into Loki a couple more times before pulling back and patting his ass. Loki thought he ought to feel more offended than he did. Mostly he just felt languid and agreeably warm. 

Slick fingers slid against him and he made a faint, muffled sound, eyelids fluttering and body tensing. A hand pressed against his lower back. 

“You didn’t think we were _done,_ did you?” 

Loki had, in fact, thought they might at least take a brief _break_. He supposed that was stupid. Those fingers kept teasing against him, slipping just inside. Whatever oil he was using smelled like flowers. _Flowers._

“Up,” the Grandmaster said. “On the bed.” Loki tugged weakly at his restraints, and the Grandmaster laughed. “Oh, those. Let me just…”

The cuffs clicked off. Loki pushed his way up and climbed clumsily onto the bed. “Over,” the Grandmaster ordered, and Loki rolled obediently to his back like a dog showing its belly. 

_You’re in over your head,_ the thought drifted across his mind, but he couldn’t completely keep track of it. 

The Grandmaster hitched one of Loki’s legs up over his shoulder again and slid his hand down, this time pushing his fingers into Loki without hesitation. Loki heard himself make a faint moaning noise and the Grandmaster hummed. 

“You can take this, can’t you? Easy. You _do_ take it, opening right up, look at that…” 

Loki twisted his head to the side, his hips involuntarily lifting into those probing fingers, his body starting to respond almost in spite of itself. The Grandmaster stretched him open carefully, easing him into it until Loki was rocking on his hand, fingers sliding in and out with a slick, filthy sound. Then he pulled his hand out, wiped it on Loki’s hip, and wrapped his arms around Loki’s thighs to push them toward his chest. 

He felt the stretch all along the backs of his thighs even with his flexibility, but there wasn’t time to adjust before the Grandmaster’s cock was pushing into him.

An incoherent sound burst out of his throat almost in time with the slow thrust in. He squeezed his eyes closed, the angle letting his cock sink exquisitely, almost painfully deep. He panted raggedly, twisting his head to the side. 

“Mmmm,” he heard the Grandmaster say, like a gourmand over a dish that pleased him, and Loki’s cock stiffened, somehow already half-hard from the fingers that had worked him open. “I like this position,” he was saying. “I get to see all of you.” He leaned forward, pushing Loki’s legs up closer to his chest. “And there’s _plenty_ to see.” 

Loki’s mouth opened and he inhaled, but the air rushed out of him when the Grandmaster moved, a slow out-and-in.

“What do you think,” he said, sounding almost thoughtful. “Something slow and tender, or rough and dirty? Or both. We could do both.” Loki threw his head back and moaned, and the Grandmaster paused. “Hey. I’m looking for a little input here.” 

“I don’t - I don’t-” Loki’s voice strangled. 

“All right, all right. I’ll make up my own mind.” Another slow, lazy rock of his hips. “You seem like the _rough and dirty_ type. You like a few bruises, a little bit of danger...am I wrong?” 

Loki flushed and said nothing. The Grandmaster stopped even the slight motion of his hips, buried in Loki’s ass to the hilt and he could feel every inch of it. “Am I wrong?” He repeated, voice a little more dangerous. “I like to get answers to my questions when I ask them.”

 _Part of the game or is he serious,_ Loki wondered a little dazedly, and managed to say, “you’re not wrong.” 

“Oh, good,” the Grandmaster said. _Oh, no,_ Loki thought.

He rode Loki like he was trying to break the bed, or Loki, or both. He felt every thrust straight up his spine and at the same time it was _good,_ it was hard and fast and Loki almost couldn’t take it, which just made it _perfect._ His hands scrabbled at the blanket, his cock leaking onto his stomach, mouth wide open as he gasped for air-

Then he slowed, easing back. Loki heard himself make a strangled sort of sobbing noise.

“Shhh,” the Grandmaster said. He sounded so _gentle_ and Loki almost whimpered. “There you are. You know, you’re gorgeous when you’re an uppity little thing, but you’re even better like this.” 

Loki bit his lips hard so he didn’t beg, or react. His chest heaved. 

The Grandmaster pulled out and Loki watched him, dazed, as he slicked his cock again before pressing back in, slowly this time, rolling his hips in deep thrusts, each one making Loki gasp and clench tight, so close to the edge, _so close._

“That’s it, pet,” he said. “You’re going to come for me. Aren’t you?” 

Loki went limp and came with a broken sound, come on his stomach adding to the drying mess already there. The Grandmaster let out a satisfied moan and Loki felt the hot spill inside him, the pulse of his cock as he finished. He didn’t pull away immediately, leaving his cock inside, fingers stroking the back of Loki’s thighs. 

When his did pull out Loki almost whimpered. His ass ached and when the Grandmaster dropped his legs they fell heavily on the bed, his muscles almost completely limp. Loki lay sprawled on his back, panting, limp, wrung out. He fought to keep his eyes open, his whole body throbbing. 

“Well,” the Grandmaster said cheerfully. “That was fun. Can we do it again?”

Loki shuddered. “I can’t,” he said shakily. “I can’t…”

“I don’t like that word,” the Grandmaster said. “ _Can’t._ I find it personally offensive.”

Loki moaned. “I’m _sorry,_ ” he heard himself say. “But I, I…” His voice broke and he dropped his head back, panting.

“Hmmm.” The Grandmaster was silent for several moments, and Loki heard him move away, the sound of something pouring. A moment later he came back, hand sliding behind Loki and pulling him up, pressing a glass into his hand. “Drink this,” he said. Loki stared at it blankly. 

“What is it,” he asked. 

The Grandmaster just smiled at him. Loki knew there was a reason he shouldn’t, but his head felt too full of clouds to remember it, and he was so _thirsty._

It felt warm going down, and the warmth only spread out through him, making his insides tingle, spreading down his limbs. His breathing slowed and he relaxed, the shaking in his limbs easing up. 

“Oh,” he said, and his voice came out a little slurred. “What...was in that?” 

“Just a bit of a boost,” the Grandmaster said. “To help you keep up.” He stretched out next to Loki, trailing fingers over his chest, tracing patterns on his skin. Little currents of heat followed his touch, and when he paused Loki found himself arching up with a small noise of protest. 

“It takes a little time,” he said casually, “to really get working. But once it does...darling, you’ll feel _everything._ ” 

Loki inhaled unevenly and squirmed. Fingers passed over his stomach again and his muscles quivered; a thumb ran across his thigh and he jerked. 

His cock, somehow, twitched against his leg. _Oh, fuck,_ he thought dizzily. _You can’t be serious._

“There you are,” the Grandmaster said, tapping his fingers lightly against Loki’s hip and beaming at him. “See? You _could,_ after all.” 

“You drugged me,” Loki said faintly. 

“I prefer to think of it as _assisting_ you,” he said. “I’m not quite done with you. And you’d hate to disappoint, wouldn’t you?” His fingers ghosted over the base of Loki’s cock and he made an embarrassing noise, bucking up toward that touch. 

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” the Grandmaster said, tongue tracing the shell of Loki’s ear. “I’m going to see about getting you...warmed up. Then you’re going to sit on my lap and ride me. And you’re going to go until I _say_ you can stop. Is that clear?” 

Loki nodded, a little vaguely. _I am not going to live through this,_ some part of him thought, and a quieter part, _but what a way to go._

One of his hands slid down over Loki’s side, massaging his leg, kissing him with slow strokes of his tongue. His skin tingled and Loki bared his throat without thinking; the hand on his thigh rose to his neck, thumb gliding down with just enough pressure to threaten. 

“Mm-hm,” the Grandmaster said, and then slid down, twisting Loki on his side and lifting one of Loki’s legs over his shoulder and licking a line up his hipbone. 

“Oh,” Loki heard himself say faintly. 

“I told you I’d get you warmed up, sweetness,” the Grandmaster said. “I’m not selfish. Well, I am. But I’m feeling nice.” 

Loki was fairly sure he was not feeling any such thing, but he didn’t argue, not when a warm tongue was dragging up the side of his exquisitely sensitive cock and _fuck_ the Grandmaster was good at this, which probably shouldn’t be surprising because he had to have several centuries of experience at least-

Two fingers slid slickly inside him and Loki bucked, moaning. The Grandmaster’s tongue teased just under the head of his cock and his fingers moved, curling inside him, rubbing against skin that hummed with sensation. He could hardly _breathe,_ gasping for air. 

The Grandmaster pulled off his cock with a filthy slurping noise. “What do you think,” he said. “Could you take three fingers? Four? My whole hand?”

Loki made a strangled noise of protest and he laughed. 

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I’ll go easy on you this time.” 

_This is ‘easy’?_ Loki thought incredulously, squirming on the hand still working inside him. 

His fingers pulled out and with one last lazy lick over the head of Loki’s cock the Grandmaster moved off him to sit on the edge of the bed. “Come here,” he said, and Loki didn’t even think of disobeying.

He wasn’t sure how he managed to move, but somehow he wound up with his back to the Grandmaster’s chest, his cock sliding against Loki’s ass. He did, indeed, feel _everything._

The Grandmaster thrust into Loki almost lazily and Loki heard himself gasp, his head falling back. The Grandmaster peppered light, lazy kisses up Loki’s neck to mouth at his earlobe. “So loose,” he said. “Open for me, hmm? You’re awfully good at this. I’m actually kind of glad you held out so long now, just makes this sweeter. Don’t you think?” 

Loki knew the right answer. “Yes,” he said faintly. His legs were quivering, splayed open on either side of the Grandmaster’s. His knees nudged Loki’s further apart until he felt the stretch. “Imagine if someone were watching you now,” the Grandmaster said, and Loki could feel his whole body flush. “Mm. I wish _I_ could watch. Maybe I will, later. And have you with me.” 

Loki swallowed hard. He twitched, his body clenching, and the Grandmaster made a satisfied purring sound that warmed Loki deep and thoroughly shameful. Which just made it better. 

“You have some tricks up your sleeve, don’t you? I know you do, don’t answer that. Could you, hypothetically...make another one of you.”

A jolt went through Loki and he thought, _he knows. He knows I went to see Thor, maybe he knows everything I said about plotting to overthrow him, he’s going to kill me at the end of this-_

He swallowed hard. “I could...hypothetically do that.” 

“Ooh. That has all _kinds_ of fun possibilities. For now, sweetheart…” His hands slid down to Loki’s hips. “I want to see what it looks like if I fuck you while another you sucks your _gorgeous_ cock. _That’d_ be new. I _like_ new.”

“I can...I think I can manage that.” 

“Don’t think,” the Grandmaster said. “Just do.”

It was hard to focus. It was _very_ hard to focus, especially when the Grandmaster kept moving his hips in teasing little pushes, but Loki had spent years learning to work magic through distractions-

( _Not this kind of distraction, exactly,_ he thought a little hysterically.)

The simulacrum shimmered into being already between his legs. “I can’t...I can’t make it solid,” he said. 

The Grandmaster’s hand slid around his throat, pulling his head back. “Can’t you?” 

Loki licked his lips. _Make it work. Make it…_

The double solidified, shape firming. Under other circumstances, Loki would have been proud. As it was, he was mostly relieved.

The hand around his throat released. “Nice,” the Grandmaster said, and reached down in front of them to grab the double’s hair as he had Loki’s before. Loki closed his eyes and shuddered as his own mouth enveloped his cock. 

“Eyes open,” the Grandmaster said, and Loki forced his eyes open, gasping. The Grandmaster’s thrusts were shallow but they felt deep, and the mouth on his cock wasn’t real but he could feel the suction, the motion of a tongue (his tongue). His nerves were strung tight and he was shaking, straining for his orgasm. 

The Grandmaster stopped and dumped him unceremoniously on the bed. Loki lay there gasping, the double vanishing as his focus broke entirely. He twisted against the bedding, seeking friction, so _close._

His body loose enough that the object pushing against him - and Loki wasn’t such an innocent that he didn’t know what it was - slid into him fairly easily. He still felt it, though - it was a little thicker than the Grandmaster’s cock, and Loki’s hips shifted, trying to adjust to the new fullness.

“Turn over,” the Grandmaster said. “Just one more thing.”

“Norns,” Loki said faintly. His ass was throbbing, clenching spasmodically against the new intrusion. His cock was throbbing even worse. 

“I don’t know what those are,” the Grandmaster said, sounding almost absurdly cheerful, “but you’re doing great. Keep it up.”

Loki moaned faintly and rolled over. Moving made the dildo shift inside him and he almost keened, frantic. He sucked in a breath and sought out the Grandmaster’s gaze, which was calculating enough to make Loki’s stomach flip. Something pressed against his balls and he heard a click. Loki shuddered at the strange feeling that went through him. 

“What…?”

The Grandmaster laid a finger against his lips and tapped lightly. “Hush,” he said. “It’s just to keep things fun for a little longer.”

Loki licked his lips, some unease slipping in, and then yelped as the thing up his ass _buzzed._ His body clamped down reflexively and he felt the second short burst of vibration deep up inside him. He shifted, seeking friction, and almost yelped when the third short burst hit, hips bucking up off the bed. 

“Up,” the Grandmaster said. “Sit up, I want to watch this properly.”

Loki obeyed without thinking about it, though he had to wonder how long he’d stay upright. “Knees further apart,” the Grandmaster said. “There, that’s it. Now-”

Loki’s back arched and he let out a sharp exclamation. It wasn’t just a short burst this time but a sustained, intense vibration, humming through his whole body. He squirmed, chasing just the right position, gasping when he found it.

At first he thought he was imagining the feeling of stretching inside him, but he realized quickly that he wasn’t. The toy was expanding, spreading him open until his body throbbed and he thought he would split in two even as pleasure spiked higher, to an almost unbearable pitch. He was panting, straining, and forced his eyes open to see the Grandmaster sitting back and watching him, cock in hand. 

“Looking good,” he said with a little waggle of his eyebrows, and Loki felt his whole face go hot. The vibration stopped abruptly and Loki made an embarrassing little sound of protest. His legs were shaking, his cock aching on the very edge of coming. He panted raggedly. 

“Don’t,” he said. “Don’t stop - _now._ ”

“Bossy,” the Grandmaster said, but he sounded more amused than displeased, and the vibration started again, hammering against the spot inside Loki that sent shock after shock through him until pleasure was a hard and almost painful knot above his cock, orgasm right _there_ but seemingly unreachable. He shook, entire body on fire. 

He heard the Grandmaster move toward him and forced his eyes open. One of his hands was stroking his own cock; the other slid around Loki’s, thumb rubbing a circle around his head, dragging the skin back.

Loki’s eyes watered and he jerked. “Please,” he said. “Please, please _please_ -”

The vibrations slowed to deep, slow pulses, like slowing thrusts, and Loki felt release slip away despite the intensity of the feeling. He _whimpered_.

“Say please again, pet,” the Grandmaster said, voice coaxing. “Say ‘please, Grandmaster, let me come.’” Loki gasped in a breath. 

“Please, Grandmaster,” he echoed desperately, unraveling, his ass burning and every cell in his body screaming for release. “Let me _come_.”

“All you had to do was ask,” he said, a laugh in his voice. Loki felt something release and he was _gone_. 

When he could think again, at all, he was lying facedown with his cock still twitching weakly, sheets sticky against his stomach and his ass sore enough that he didn’t even want to think about sitting down. He flinched with a faint noise when the Grandmaster - he assumed it was him, anyway - patted him so that the dildo in his ass shifted.

“How’re you feeling,” he said conversationally. 

“Mmh,” Loki managed. 

“Oh, good,” the Grandmaster said. “You did very well. Very, very well. Most people wear out long before that, but you...mmhm.” Loki registered that this was a _good_ thing. Really, it was. It was very hard to think, though. 

“Yep,” the Grandmaster went on, apparently unconcerned by the lack of response. “You’re going to be _very_ popular on the Commodore tomorrow. You’ll love it.”

 _Oh,_ Loki thought. _Oh no._ Even the _thought_ of more sex right now made him want to cringe. 

And at the same time…oh, Norns. He must be mad to even _consider_ it.

“All right, all right.” Was the Grandmaster _petting_ him?Damn, but it felt nice. “Take a nap, you’ve earned it.”

_I have to get off this planet._


End file.
